


Futuro

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure Last Evolution Kizuna
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Il futuro può essere doloroso. Ma bisogna affrontarlo, non importa quanto possa essere difficile.Questa è una lezione che Taichi ha imparato a proprie spese. (SPOILER Digimon Adventure Last Evolution Kizuna)(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Futuro

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Futuro  
> Numero parole: 210

Taichi chiuse la bocca, concludendo così il suo discorso di tesi.  
Deglutì, cercando di trattenere le lacrime che ancora oggi minacciavano di uscire.  
Con un inchino si congedò dai professori, per poi uscire dall’aula.  
Erano passati mesi, ma il dolore non era ancora passato.  
“Agumon…” Mormorò, per poi mordersi un labbro.  
Mesi da quando gli era stata rivolta quell’ultima domanda.  
Mesi da quando non era riuscito a rispondere.  
Il suo Digivice giaceva ancora nella sua tasca, anche se sapeva bene che oramai era poco più di un fermacarte.  
_“Ehi Taichi? E domani? Che cosa farai?”_  
“Domani… possiamo… stare insieme…” Mormorò il giovane, trattenendo un singhiozzo.  
Lui e Agumon ne avevano passate tante insieme.  
Eppure il futuro non prevedeva il suo Digimon partner.  
Ancora non riusciva ad accettarlo del tutto.  
Era andato avanti, e aveva deciso che avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutare tutti gli altri Bambini Prescelti al mondo per evitare che subissero la loro stessa sorte.  
Sarebbe diventato lui stesso il ponte tra i due mondi.  
Chissà, forse in quel modo, un giorno…  
“Un giorno ci rivedremo.” Disse Taichi. “Ne sono sicuro. Non importa cosa dicono tutti.”  
Riuscendo a cacciare fuori un sorriso, Yagami Taichi proseguì la sua camminata.  
Fermandosi solo quando sentì un bip provenire dalla sua tasca.


End file.
